As wireless systems become more prevalent, interference between systems operating in the same frequency band become more common. Interference degrades performance by reducing the received signal-to-interference-plus-noise ratio (SINR), which impacts packet-error-rates and overall performance.
Estimating the presence of interference and its characteristics can be complex to implement. In order to reduce complexity, the estimate can be made using algorithms that are inferior to optimal algorithms at providing an accurate estimate. One technique employed to reduce complexity assumes the interference is white Gaussian noise. A value, σ2, is often used to represent the estimated noise and interference power, and σ2 is used to demodulate a received signal in the presence of noise and interference, possibly imperfectly.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.